Tu es ma lumière
by xxxRima
Summary: A la fin d'un entraînement, Kagami remarque le comportement étrange de Kuroko et chercher à savoir pourquoi.


-Aller les gars, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Un dernier panier fut marqué et tout le monde s'arrêta. On pouvait facilement entendre le bruit de la respiration forte des joueurs. Ils étaient en sueur de la tête aux pieds, témoignant d'un entraînement intensif. La coach siffla une dernier fois et tout le monde se rassembla autour d'elle.

-Bon, il reste encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant le match contre le lycée Touhou. Continuez à travailler et à vous entraîner comme ça et vous serez au top. N'oubliez cependant pas de vous reposez.

-Ouais ! répondirent en cœur les membres du club de basket.

Dans quelques jours, les membres du basket club du lycée Seirin feraient face à de puissants adversaires, les joueurs de Touhou dont Aomine, un ancien de la Génération des Miracles, ainsi que Momoi, l'ancienne manager de cette même génération faisaient partis. Hyuga, Mitobe, Kagami, Izuki, Kuroko et les autres devaient donc s'entraîner à fond afin de pouvoir jouer au mieux lors de ce match.

Dispensé d'entraînement à cause de ses jambes blessées lors du match précédent contre Shutoku, Kagami fut donc de corvée de rangement pendant que ses coéquipiers se retiraient dans les vestiaires. Il ramassait deux ballons qui trainaient lorsqu'il remarqua que Kuroko était planté au milieu du terrain, le regard vide, en train de fixer le ballon orangé à ses pieds. Kagami le regarda quelques secondes et constatant qu'il ne bougerait pas, il décida de l'interpeler.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fous Kuroko ? Les autres sont déjà aux vestiaires.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux et regarda son camarade. Il regarda ensuite Riko, la coach de l'équipe, et l'appela.

-Coach, j'aimerai rester encore un peu pour m'entraîner encore s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais ne force pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesse, répondit-elle en lançant des ondes négatives vers Kagami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à rester avec son ami pour s'entraîner en douce lui aussi. Je te laisse les clefs, tu fermeras en partant.

-Merci coach, fit Kuroko en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, prit es dernières notes et quitta le gymnase. Finissant de se débattre avec les mauvaises ondes, Kagami jeta un regard sur Kuroko qui s'était replongé dans la contemplation du ballon de basket à ses pieds.

Kuroko était d'un naturel discret en temps normal, même un peu trop parfois, mais là, le voir complètement à l'ouest était étrange. D'un coup, le jeune homme pris le ballon à ses pieds et commença à dribbler en direction du panier le plus proche. Kagami le regardait toujours, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qui clochait chez Kuroko. Et soudain, il vit son camarade prendre le ballon à deux mains et tenter un tir à trois points. En temps normal, Kuroko n'était bon qu'à faire les passes et n'avait aucun talent pour les shoots –peut-être à cause de sa taille ?-, alors le voir marquer son panier à trois points laissa Kagami bouche bée. Kuroko alla récupérer sa balle et se remit à dribbler, sans même faire attention au jeune homme qui le fixait. Avait-il remarqué que celui-ci le regardait toujours du moins ?

Finissant tout de même le rangement auquel il était occupé avant d'être attiré par le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, Kagami le laisse seul sur le terrain et quitta le gymnase afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Tout de même, l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami lui trottait dans la tête…

19h passé. Kagami, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond de sa chambre avec une intensité incroyable. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, il avait essayé de chercher le pourquoi du comment du changement de comportement de Kuroko. Sauf que là, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A moins que cela n'ai un rapport avec cet Aomine ? Kuroko ne lui avait pas caché qu'ils jouaient ensemble à Teikou et que cet autre génie jouait comme lui. Poussant un grognement et fronçant les sourcils, Kagami se leva de son lit, prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre il devait parler à Kuroko.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'établissement scolaire, Kagami remarqua que le gymnase, situé sur le côté du bâtiment principal, était toujours allumé Kuroko était donc toujours en train de s'entraîner. Plus il se rapprochait du bâtiment et plus il entendait le bruit du ballon qui rebondissait et le grincement des semelles de chaussures sur le sol du terrain. Il rentra en passant par les vestiaires, les affaires de Kuroko n'avaient pas bougées depuis que lui-même avait quitté les lieux quelques heures plus tôt. Il pénétra ensuite dans le gymnase et resta là, à regarder Kuroko. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Hoy Kuroko !

L'interpelé ne fit même pas attention qu'on l'appelait. Il continuait ses dribbles et ses shoots qu'il réussissait à chaque fois.

Kagami se posait vraiment des questions. De une, Kuroko semblait complètement coupé du reste du monde, ensuite il marquait tous ses paniers, lui qui d'habitude n'était pas bon à ça, et enfin, une étrange lueur animait ses yeux bleus. Une lueur étrange parce qu'elle oscillait entre colère, rage, crainte et peur. Là, Kagami commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il rappela une dernière fois Kuroko… qui ne lui répondit pas.

Il se décida alors à aller voir son ami aux cheveux bleus et à lui parler. Alors qu'il shootait, Kagami lui attrapa le poignet et cria son nom.

-Kuroko !

Testuya Kuroko regarda enfin son coéquipier, un silence pesant s'installa dans le gymnase. Le ballon rebondit une fois, deux fois, et s'arrêta. Plus un bruit. Kuroko détailla Kagami qui semblait énervé ou préoccupé. Pourtant, il s'adressa à lui avec calme.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kuroko ?, la pression de la main du grand sur le poignet du plus petit se fit moins forte, presque douce.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kuroko le fixa, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. Il la referma et baissa les yeux. Kagami attendait que Kuroko veuille bien lui parler ou au moins faire un geste. Et comme pour lui répondre, Kuroko haussa légèrement les épaules. Non, il pleurait. Etonné, Kagami lâcha le poignet de son compagnon et le laissa se coller contre lui. Le jeune sanglotait doucement, accroché à la veste de l'autre. L'étonnement passé, Kagami était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux ou ses yeux. Il tapota et frotta gentiment le dos de Kuroko et l'entraîna avec lui dans les tribunes pour s'asseoir.

Kuroko resta collé à Kagami, même après qu'ils se soient assis. Il avait arrêté de pleurer mais n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Kagami attendait toujours, que son camarade daigne enfin lui expliqué ce qui n'allait pas.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kuroko ?

Après quelques instants, le jeune répondit enfin.

-Aomine Daiki, fit-t-il sur un ton qui paraissait grave.

-Hein ?, lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. C'est qui ça ?

-Un des joueurs de la Génération des Miracle. Je crois qu'il joue à Touhou maintenant.

-C'est pas eux justement nos prochains adversaires ?, Kuroko approuva d'un signe de tête. Eh bien je vais encore m'amuser dans ce match !, s'exclama Kagami avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Pas moi, lâcha le plus petit du tac au tac.

-Bah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que… c'était ma lumière à l'époque du collège.

De nouveau le silence. Kuroko croisa ses doigts et releva la tête en fixant le terrain sans vraiment le voir. Kagami continuait de regarder son ami, méditant sa dernière phrase. « Ma lumière », c'est-à-dire ? Est-ce que Kuroko jouait de la même manière avec cet Aomine qu'il jouait maintenant avec lui ? Ou était-ce plus profond ?

-Ce que je veux dire, lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, c'est qu'on jouait pareil que toi et moi maintenant. Vous avez tout les deux le même style et je ne veux surtout pas vous voir vous battre pendant ce match. Te connaissant, tu t'emporterais rapidement face à ses provocations et tu t'épuiserais trop vite. Et moi sans ma lumière je ne suis pas très utile.

Cet aveu ébranla Kagami qui s'était figé. Pas de mot, aucun battement de cils. Devait-il sourire face à cette déclaration ? Ou bien avoir peur de cet Aomine ? Parce qu'il devait bien l'avouer, devoir jouer contre « soi-même » pouvait être assez perturbant. Il aura fallut, quelques instants plus tard, que Kuroko se tourne vers son camarade pour que celui-ci retrouve l'usage de son cerveau.

-Ah… Euh… Hum… Ouais, non… euh, fut les seules syllabes qu'il réussit à articuler.

Son embarras lui avait rougit les pommettes et le bout des oreilles et le gêné se gratta l'arrière de la tête pour accompagner tout ça. Cette petite scène réussit tout de même à tirer Kuroko de sa nostalgie et lui fit même finalement esquisser un sourire.

Puis, pour le rassurer, Kagami posa une main sur la tête de son camarade, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-T'inquiète Kuroko, c'est moi ta lumière et je n'ai ni l'intention de m'éteindre, ni de céder ma place à Aomine ou quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que toi, tu es mon ombre et une lumière sans ombre n'est pas très utile non plus.

Et pour clore sa déclaration improvisée, Kagami serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Tu verras, je vais lui mettre une de ces raclées ! On gagnera le match et on resplendira sur la première place à la finale de l'InterHigh, s'exclama le plus grand, les yeux remplit d'espoir et de volonté de gagner.

Kuroko sourit franchement et acquiesça. La lumière qu'il avait trouvée était belle, même si parfois elle se laissait emporter et brillait presque trop forte, au risque de s'y brûler si on l'approchait de trop près. Quand à Kagami, son ombre était parfaite, elle pouvait supporter son éclat, même s'il devait parfois repprocher son manque de présence.

Parce qu'après tout, sans lumière il n'y a pas d'ombre. Mais s'il n'y a pas d'ombres, il n'y a pas non plus de lumière.

Toujours ensemble, Kagami et Kuroko faisaient vraiment la paire.


End file.
